SARA
by Reparata
Summary: Sheldon encountered a young woman but he believes her to be a figment of his imagination brought on by sleep deprivation until he meets her again. Now he is faced with a life-altering dilemma . The ensemble cast appears but the story has little to do with them.
1. Prototype

This is a finished story but I have to break the story into brief chapters that accommodate my reader available time.

This is Sheldon/OC story that has been running around in my head for a while with no way to put it to paper. That problem has been solved.

Nothing here is the property of me except for unnamed characters and Sara. Everyone else belongs to the BBT production company.

Please enjoy.

* * *

SARA ~ Chapter One

Prototype

* * *

The techs finished their final tests and then left for the day, leaving the test subject on the worktable. The plan called for a controlled introduction of the test subject to humans to measure the effectiveness of its programming as well as to measure the responses of the humans with whom it interacted. Project Duck derived its name from an old saying. _If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck and looks like a duck, it's probably a duck._

Sheldon Cooper, PhD, sat alone in his office staring at his white boards but seeing nothing. His eyes were red-rimmed denoting both stress and fatigue. The algorithm refused to yield the results he demanded and he was stuck. He rubbed the two-day stubble on his chin and realized he was both hungry and very much in need of the toilet facilities.

Just as he stepped into the hallway the lights went out. The storm had knocked out the power. It was pitch black and he made his way to the cafeteria, fingertips caressing the wall in a way to provide a location. He knew the way by heart but he didn't like the dark and…Eeeeeek!

His was a girly scream and he jerked back his fingers as if burned. His fingers had brushed the lips of another and he was without his Purell and oh God the microbes were already infesting his pores and Lord knew what pathogens he might have been exposed to.

A soft voice said, 'It's okay, no damage done. You can't see in the dark. I should have made my presence known.'

Still shaking from his encounter with what he now knew were a woman's lips, he barked back, "Yes, you should have. I'm sure you heard me shuffling along. It was really – "

Soft warm fingers pressed against his lips and the soft voice continued, 'I hadn't anticipated making contact so soon. I am Sara. And you are?' The fingers were gone and Sheldon inhaled deeply, preparing to rend and tear more from embarrassment than honest anger but then she said, 'Please, don't be angry. I don't like being yelled at. In fact I hate conflict of any kind. I am sorry.'

Those words resonated with Sheldon. He hated angry words and confrontations and her apology was truly unnecessary but it both calmed and shamed him for his initial response.

"It is I who should be apologizing. You were standing there, wisely choosing not to move about in near darkness when I dragged my fingers along the wall and then onto your face and lips and – Oh, God – my fingers are probably filthy from the wall and I violated – "

She giggled in that soft way of hers. "I doubt any pathogens or organisms gained entry. Is it not customary to respond to an introduction?"

"Yes, it is. I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper and I am a theoretical particle physicist here at the University. My office is – "

Just then the lights came back on and he saw her for the first time. She was of average height and build, with shoulder length wavy brown hair. But what caught his attention were her shockingly green eyes that seemed to glow in the fluorescent lighting of the corridor. His jaw dropped because…

"Sheldon Cooper, youngest man to be awarded the Stephenson Prize for Physics, a native of Texas judging by your accent, and a true Southern gentleman. It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Cooper."

She was naked.

He whirled around and nearly fell, stunned and shocked but her arm shot out and steadied him even as he squawked "Good Lord, woman, have you no decency?" He practically ran back to his office to retrieve a lab coat for her to cover herself but when he returned, he was alone. He briefly searched for the woman but there was no sign of her.

_I must have imagined it all. I'm tired having gone two straight days without any REM sleep at all. Yes, that's it, I must have – Eureka!_

He was unstuck! He hurried back to his office and began writing long and complex equations. He stood back from his white board, capped his marker, sat down at his desk and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for getting this far.

Reparata


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

I own nothing except those figments of my imagination appearing here. I'm making no money from this.

Reparata/mc

* * *

Chapter 2  
Discovery

Dr. Krueger cursed quietly to himself as he watched the two government gnomes walk out of his office and out of his laboratory. His creation, his life's work…was to be 'militarized'. When he had protested, one of the ugly little trolls had reminded him that his funding was from the DoD and if he didn't like it, well, there were other scientists out there who would sell their first born for the opportunity to carry on his work.

_**His**__ work! Not theirs!_

He walked down to the robotics lab and swiped his card, gaining access to the high security section of the lab. SARA lay on the table, deactivated after the demonstration for the two bureaucrats. They had been amazed at how life-like she was and had asked many, many questions, some bordering on the salacious.

"_She is human, for all intents and purposes, able to fool anyone short of an invasive medical procedure. Her fusion reactor will give her a lifespan of nearly 70 years, and no, she has no idea she isn't human. Isn't that what you wanted? A simulacrum capable of infiltrating enemy positions and facilities and wreaking havoc, death and destruction upon them?"_

"_So you could gut it, reprogram it and shove everything into a more 'robust' body and have it ready for military trials by when?"_

At least he would have the recognition of his colleagues and peers at the University, at least those who were working on various DARPA-approved projects. His presentation and discussions were scheduled for later in the week.

* * *

Apartment 4A

"Sweetie, don't you think Sheldon is acting…a little weird?" Penny asked her soon-to-be husband.

He looked at her over the tops of his glasses, squinting slightly. "Really? How can you tell?" That got him a giggle.

She settled down onto the couch and leaned into him, her fingers toying with the buttons on his vest. "Well, for starters, he's been quiet, almost unaware that other people are around him."

"And that's weirder than normal? Really, Penny – "

Penny started ticking off her observations, one by one. "He didn't screech when his Kung Pao chicken wasn't shredded. He hasn't corrected any of us for anything. When was the last time he threatened to give any of us a strike? He seemed to lack his usual enthusiasm for Halo, never once threatening me when I killed him over and over just as he respawned."

"I hadn't noticed. But now that you point things out, he _has_ been quiet. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to spoil the moments. I'll ask him on the way to work in the morning."

* * *

Next morning

Leonard was as subtle as a brick. "Sheldon, Penny is worried about you and so am I. You haven't been yourself lately and – "

His temper got the best of him. "Oh? And if I haven't been me, then just who the Hell have I been?" His voice and posture radiated anger, something rarely seen but still, Leonard was shocked at the angry response.

"I don't know who you are, because _this_," and here he pointed his finger at Sheldon, "this is not the Sheldon Cooper I've come to know. You snap at people, you walk around in a fog, you aren't sleeping and…and…"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well. I've been having a recurring dream of something I believe I hallucinated outside my office before my breakthrough. I cannot shake this feeling…" He couldn't get her face, voice or anything about her out of his mind.

Now Leonard was truly concerned. Not because of his friend's anxieties but because he'd apologized. He could count on one hand the number of times Sheldon Cooper had apologized, and he'd have a few fingers left over.

"Tell me about it. About this recurring nightmare that's robbing you of your REM cycles and making you this – " He stopped abruptly because he didn't want to say was he was thinking: that his friend had finally cracked under the strain of his own ambitions. He felt a frisson of guilt since it had been Penny who had pointed out the changes and not him, his roommate and best friend.

Sheldon quickly summarized his encounter with the elusive Sara. "And when I introduced myself, she recounted my winning the Stephenson Award, the lights came back on and, Leonard, by all I hold dear, she was naked and when I returned with my lab coat to clothe her, she was gone, Leonard, she was simply gone."

Leonard thought he'd stumbled onto the kernel of Sheldon's problems. "Sheldon, you were the youngest recipient of the Stephenson _ever_, no one can take that away from you. Such an achievement – "

"It's an _annual_ award, Leonard," said Sheldon dryly. "What have I done since then? Nothing of import. I've peaked and I'm afraid she was nothing more than my mind finally yielding to insanity. I'm not crazy, Leonard, not at all. She was _real_ and I can't get her out of my head. And yet I know she wasn't. There is no record of anyone named Sara anything in the University database, not undergrad, grad student, faculty member or employee. I know. I checked. Yet she was here at 3AM…"

His voice trailed off to a mere whisper. "She is real and I must find her, if only to confirm my sanity. Leonard, I _must_."

* * *

CalTech Cafeteria

A few days later Leonard, Howard and Raj were talking over lunch. The topic, of course, was Sheldon, or rather his odd behavior. After the conversation they'd had, Leonard had double checked the database and then gone to HR and asked about any new hires named Sara. Sheldon had been correct. There was no record of anyone named Sara in the CalTech database.

"So, you think he's lost his marbles, gone off the rails, lost his grip, left the building, cracked, gone off his rocker – " Howard only stopped because he had to take a breath.

"No, Howard," said Leonard, "I think Sheldon's afraid of becoming mediocre, average, a _wunderkind_ who has suddenly realized that his greatest achievements are in his past and this newest obsession is his way of sublimating it."

Even Howard realized how such a realization to someone with an ego as big as Sheldon's would be devastating. "Well, some one paid attention in Psych class. So what do we do about it? How can we help him?"

A voice behind them said, "For starters, Howard, I need the help of some of your shadier relatives. We will need new identities." He looked at Leonard and his eyes sparkled with a new determination but his mannerisms were 'old Sheldon'. "Leonard, I've found her. I've found Sara and now I must save her from being murdered."

Sheldon looked at his friends. "Will you help me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Check

I am making no money from this. Sue me and the ADA will have your ass (just saying).Any characters you recognize are theirs, the rest are my own fig newtons.

Reparata/mc

* * *

Chapter 3  
Reality Check

The group was small, only 8 scientists from outside the Robotics units, but they represented a plurality of the finest minds in the world and Dr. Krueger had their undivided attention, much to his own and Sheldon Cooper's surprise. He'd always hoped that someday his own mind could be put into a life-like synthetic creature. The contributions his mind passed on to humanity through his research would not be snuffed out by death.

Sheldon Cooper had a mortal fear that the Grim Reaper would come for him before his time, before he achieved lasting immortality of sorts through his scientific research and the award of his coveted Nobel Prize.

"And those fools want to militarize my creation, turn it into a weapon of unimaginable power and abilities. Now, my distinguished colleagues, I will show you what they would destroy."

He nodded and two assistants wheeled a gurney beside him and tilted it nearly 90 degrees and, at another nod, removed the sheet covering a naked, lifelike replica of a human female. There was sophisticated computer circuitry instead of a face. The oval opening obviously made to display to the scientists the 'guts' of the project.

"Now, gentlemen, I give you SARA, Self Aware Reconnaissance Android."

"Does it have a face? Or is it supposed to go on recon missions undetected? Give it a face and I'd love to detect it!" That was the first comment any of the stunned scientists made and, of course, it was Barry Kripke who made it.

Sheldon's eidetic memory kicked into high gear. It was his 'corridor Sara'. He would never forget that body…but where was her face? Ignoring Kripke, as did the others, he said, "Don't display your ignorance, Kripke. This creation obviously would have facial features. Can't you see eyes and teeth or haven't you looked at anything above the collarbones?" That earned him a laugh from his colleagues and a grateful nod from Dr. Krueger.

"Dr. Cooper is correct, of course, and much more observant, but then I'd expect nothing but professionalism from such a renowned physicist. Kripke, you could learn something about professional deportment if you ignored your teeny tiny little dick." An assistant handed him a case and he turned, opened it and when he turned around, there was a collective gasp from his audience.

Sheldon felt a moment of visceral triumph but then Dr. Krueger said, "And I must dismantle her, destroy my creation and, as one of the assholes from the Pentagon suggested, '_gut it, reprogram it and shove everything into a more 'robust' body and have it ready for military trials'._ Her positronic brain will be destroyed and another created to support the military platform. In short, gentleman, I will have to murder SARA just because I took military funds to develop her."

Sheldon listened but his eyes never left Sara's face. She was a living creature not some erector set creation. She was as human as he was in every respect, perhaps more so. And they were going to murder her.

No. That was not going to happen. Somehow, some way, he would rescue her from her fate and set her free. He thought back to Harrison Ford's _Bladerunner _dilemma and knew exactly what he had to do.

Sheldon hung back after the demonstration period and Q&amp;A were over and the others left.

"Dr. Krueger, I just wanted to congratulate and commiserate with you on your amazing creation and achievement. I am truly sorry your efforts must end in its destruction. Is there no alternative?"

"No, Dr. Cooper, there is nothing I can do. She is unique, a one-of-a-kind but human in every respect save that she was _created_ instead of born." He sensed a kindred spirit in Sheldon and went through all the details of her abilities, limitations and her leaning ability. "She doesn't know what she is, poor thing. She was taught to be human. Now, she will be betrayed by her creator, because of her humanness. I'll need a few weeks to ready another android and then…"

"I do have one further question, Dr. Krueger, and then I must return to my research. How is it activated?"

* * *

"You're shittin' me. A robot girl? Is she 'fully functional'?" The leering tone earned him a slap across the back of his head from Raj who had a suspicion that there was more to it than a mere 'rescue'.

"Howard, think man! This is a thinking creature, self-aware, capable of learning. She doesn't even know she's not a human being and to destroy such a creature is surely murder. She thinks. She feels. Who are we to rob her of her existence?"

Sheldon nodded, feeling exactly the same way about Sara. She _was_ human in all the important ways. She could think, learn, and interact with people, and who knows what her intelligence might yield? And she had passed the Turing Test as well as the 'Chinese Room' variant.

"Leonard? You've been quiet during our discussion. Tell me what you think."

"Sheldon, you said '_we will need new identities_'. Why _we_? Why not just her? Have you really thought this through? You're leaving all your work and friends and family behind and for what? _A machine?_" There was no mistaking the venom in his voice. He desperately wanted his best friend to do a reality check.

"No, Leonard, he is leaving us because…because she is someone to whom he can relate. Admit it, Sheldon, at least to yourself. You might have a sense of having found someone to whom you can more easily relate than to the rest of us. And the goodness in you won't allow that being to be destroyed in order to pervert her into a weapon, regardless of the purpose behind her origin."

Sheldon looked at his friends. "I must go with her, if only to protect her until she learns enough to function in society. Will you help me?"


	4. The Snatch

Thank you for the kind reviews. I own nothing but those characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to _them._

And to the reviewer who feared that Sheldon was 'falling for her'. fear not.

Also, when I had this read back to me it seems I've forgotten entire passages that I intended to include but left out. If the story seems 'jerky' it's not your monitor, it's me.

Reparata/mc

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Snatch

Sheldon was busy making lists on his white board while Penny and Leonard stood by and watched. He was in his own world, deep in the planning and equipping process.

Penny leaned against Leonard and sighed. "Isn't this the most romantic thing you've ever seen? Sheldon making plans to rescue his True Love and…"

Leonard huffed. "No, it's the _stupidest _thing I've ever seen. I'm standing here doing nothing while my best friend in the whole world is throwing away his entire future, his life's work…for a _machine._"

Sheldon whirled on the duo and pointed his dry marker at Leonard like a weapon.

"Sara is _not _a machine. She is easily as intelligent as you. Furthermore, she passed the TuringTest as was demonstrated to those of us with DARPA security clearances by her fath – I mean her creator, Dr. Kueger. And lastly," and here he glared at Penny, "she is _not_ my True Love or anyone else's. She is child-like, innocent, unspoiled by a society that would snuff out her life like – like you would turn off your cell phone. She is even less adept at social niceties than I, as you never cease pointing out to me."

"Seldon, all I meant was – "

"Leonard, your concern for my career is duly noted but such negativity will not help us free her. Now, if you have nothing positive to contribute, be gone with you, and take Penny with you. Neither of you appreciate how unique Sara is. In all the world, there is no one like her. She is truly alone – even more so than I am. She will need someone to guide her, to help her mature and realize her full potential."

Leonard scowled and said, "And I suppose that 'someone' is Sheldon L. Cooper? Who else is _so _uniquely suited – "

"Sarcasm?" He asked Penny who nodded, suddenly realizing how alone Sheldon must feel if he could chuck it all for this Sara-thing.

"Got it in one, Moon Pie."

"To answer your question, Leonard, no. It is not I. I would only inculcate those traits that make me unable to function in your society, your world. Absolutely not. Rather, I've chosen someone who will show her love, nurture her, show her the goodness in life."

* * *

CalTech Robotics Unit

Sheldon swiped a key card that Howard and Raj had assured him would gain entry into the Robotics Lab the moment the power failed and the security program reverted to its reboot programming. Rather than possibly alert anyone to a hack, those two geniuses had inserted Sheldon's 'pass code' into the reboot sequence, allowing him unfettered access to virtually all the high security areas of the University.

"Sheldon, we're so going to get caught. Why I let you talk me into this – "

"Shhh, Penny. As I explained, she needs help dressing and I felt that it would be more appropriate if a woman helped rather than Howard or Leonard. There is no one I trust more than you, Penny. You will put her at ease and explain the purposes behind all the various garments so much easier than could I."

Penny snickered imagining Sheldon explaining a brassiere but mentally going '_ewww_' at the thought of either Howard or Leonard 'assisting' Sara.

Sheldon guided Penny through the various workstations and experiments to Dr. Krueger's lab and swiped his card and almost pushed her through the door as the power came back on, flooding the lab with fluorescent light.

"Here," he said, pointing to a sheet enshrouded body on a gurney. "Sheldon, is she…is she dead?" To Penny, this was all like some creepy body snatcher movie she'd seen except this wasn't a morgue full of dead people.

He pulled the sheet down to reveal her face and Penny gasped. "She almost looks like me except for the hair. She looks so _real, _Sheldon."

Sheldon reached under her neck and pressed her first 3 vertebrae in a sequence and then watched as Sara 'woke up'.

She blinked a couple of times and then smiled up at him. "Hello, Sheldon. Are you going to run away again?"

Suddenly Penny felt better about the 'rescue' mission. Sheldon was right. This girl could not be gutted for spare parts and then thrown away.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiding in Plain Sight

Hi. This one is short because I have exams and limited time. Also, Miss B is in training and exhausted after walking around this town dodging idiots who don't respect the cane.  
MC

* * *

Chapter 5  
Hiding in Plain Sight

CalTech Robotics Lab – Special Division

"Sara, this is Penelope Queen, my neighbor and best friend. You may call her Penny if you wish. Now listen carefully, and don't be afraid. No one intends to harm you in any way and although – "

"Hi, Sara, I'm Penny and Dr. Whack-a-Doodle will give you some long winded story but we're here to get you dressed and out of here. We're taking you someplace safe and then when things have calmed down, you and Sheldon will disappear."

"You'll be safe there, wherever it is…since," she hissed at Sheldon,_ "someone_ won't tell us!"

"I told you, Penny, plausible deniability. You cannot tell anyone what you don't know."

Sheldon stood with his back to the two girls, listening for anyone coming and hearing snatches of conversation. "These go in _there? _Whatever for?" "Oh my, that does feel incredible against my skin. What is the fabric called?"

Finally, Sara was suitably attired and Sheldon handed Sara and Penny clipboards and lab coats. "No one will question you if you appear to know what you are doing. Just don't speak and we'll be out of here in no time."

The trio emerged into a downpour but Sara suddenly stopped, immobile, her arms outstretched from her sides, her face turned towards the heavens, rain sluicing down over her skin.

Penny turned and whispered, "Oh my God, Sheldon…she's short-circuited in the rain!"

...

...

...

"Oh, so this is rain? Isn't it wonderful?"

Penny looked at Sheldon and said, "You were right all along, Shel. She deserves to live, no matter the cost." She wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders and said, "You just wait until we go shopping. You're gonna love the malls…and Moon Pie will carry all our bags…and shoes! You like shoes?"

Sheldon walked quickly to where Penny's car was parked, muttering under his breath, "A thousand times I've told her, and she _still_ calls me Moon Pie."

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Sara said, "Penny, your 'check engine' light is on. You should – "

"Oh, God, not you too?"

* * *

2311 Los Robles

Lobby

Sheldon had gone ahead of the two girls to make sure no one was around that might see Sara. He knew the search would be on and probably involve the FBI and several other government agencies.

He was being prudent. Leonard was being an ass.

"That thing is not entering my apartment, now or ever. First, I am invoking the 24-hour Overnight Notification Clause in our Room Mate Agreement. Then I will invoke Section 8, subsection 12(b) by stipulating that any on-going cohabitation is precluded without written notification at least 30 days in advance."

Sheldon turned red and for a moment Leonard was afraid Sheldon might strike him.

"I have to agree with the Notification Clause but only because it is in our Agreement. However, I am also invoking Section 13. Since you are not on the lease, I am verbally informing you that you have 72 hours to vacate the premises."

"You…you can't do that! I'm your best friend and room mate. Just because I've stopped you from bringing that _abomination_ into our apartment is no reason to – "

Penny and Sara quietly made their way into the lobby and caught Sheldon's verbal eviction notice and Leonard's sputtered defense.

"In that case, Sara will be staying with me, Leonard." She looked at Sheldon who nodded his consent although had he objected, it wouldn't have mattered.

"No! I absolutely forbid it." Leonard rose to his full height that wasn't all that impressive to begin with and Penny just stared at him in disbelief.

"You forbid it?" Penny walked over to Leonard and stood practically nose to nose with him.

"Yes, I forbid it. The FBI will be all over the place and all of us will be arrested and charged with theft of intellectual and government property. Look, no one knows you were involved. Step away now. He might want to throw his career away but I've worked too hard to risk mine."

She turned and looked at Sheldon and Sara. "I'm sorry, guys, but Leonard does have a point - "

Sheldon's lips pressed into a thin white line that bisected is face and his eyes narrowed but he calmly said, "I understand. There is no point in risking your fiancée's career and your future income and marital status. I thank you for your help and promise never to reveal your involvement."

Less kindly, "As for you, Leonard, you can move in with Penny until such time as you secure new lodgings within the 72-hour time allotted. I will expect your things out of my apartment well before then."

As Sheldon and Sara walked up the stairs Penny heard him say, "The elevator is out of order because Leonard attempted to obtain coitus in exchange for a sample of a classified rocket fuel…"

"You made the right decision, Penny." He took out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling at this hour, Leonard?" It was nearly 2AM.

"President Siebert. Maybe we can nip this idiocy in the bud and no charges will be filed if he explains his insane delusion about it being 'self aware'."

Penny closed her fist over Leonard's hand, effectively ending his dialing. "Don't you _dare!"_


	6. Chapter 6 Flight Preparations

A pivotal chapter for Leonard and Penny. Will he be who Shenny fans know him to be: the self-centered troll who almost ruined Sheldon's career at the North Pole (and never paid for it)?

Read on.

Reparata/MC

* * *

Chapter 6  
Flight Preparations

Apartment 4a

Penny knocked on the door with her foot since her arms were full of clothes and stuff for Sara. "Sheldon, open the damned door. It's just me. Leonard's tied up at the moment. It's just me."

Sheldon opened the door and Penny sidestepped him and dropped what she carried on the couch. "Where is she?"

"Sara's in my room putting on clothing from your apocalypse bag. They may not fit comfortably but it's only for a few days."

"I have an apocalypse bag?" She didn't know what else to say. He had taken her into his plans for the apocalypse without even asking her. It was so like him.

"Sweetie, here are our cell phones and the spare key to 4a. I don't trust Leonard with this situation. He was calling Siebert to rat you out before you did something that couldn't be ignored but I stopped him. I'll keep him busy but you have to get out of town _now_, Sheldon."

"But Penny, our plans call for leaving in a week after things die down, not tonight! Why, I've only just plotted the route, our mode of transportation hasn't been established yet, I haven't prepared financially and – "

"Sheldon! Look at me!" She shook him by the shoulders and glared at him. "You're just going to have to 'wing it' and do the best you can with what you have. You two have new identities and we can make up a cover story to explain your absence – illness in the family – something that won't make them think you're involved."

Sara walked into the room and Penny smiled and said, "You look so hot in my clothes…I don't suppose you can drive a car, by any chance?"

Sara's face went still and then she blinked rapidly and smiled at Penny. "I can now."

Penny tossed her the keys to her beloved red Jetta. "Here. The 'check engine' light isn't an issue. I got it fixed but got Howard to rewire it so it would stay on just to bug Sheldon."

She looked over at a shocked Sheldon and smiled, "It was my own daily _Bazinga_, sweetie. An on-going prank that was really cool because you never knew you were being pranked!"

"Well played, Queen P, well played, indeed." _I will miss her but I have cast the runes and my fate is elsewhere and elsewhen._

"Okay. You guys have lots to do and I left Leonard fit to be tied so…I guess this is goodbye, Moon Pie. I'll miss you, Scarecrow, most of all." She hugged him fiercely knowing she'd never see him again.

"The _Wizard of Oz._ Rather appropriate, Penny. You're right, we have much to do and you have to put things right with Leonard. I know he is only trying to protect you and, in an odd way, me, as well."

"You'll miss the wedding…" she moaned, but then turned and fled rather than further upset her best friend with her tears. "Goodbye, Moon Pie…" she choked out then closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Apartment 4b

Leonard struggled to slip out of the thigh high stockings binding him to the kitchen chair. They'd argued and finally he'd threatened to go to the police and she'd gone all Junior Rodeo on him and gagged him when he started swearing a blue streak.

Any other time, Penny tying him up naked would have been a turn-on…

* * *

Penny opened the door to her apartment, took a deep cleansing breath and closed the door and walked over and sat on Leonard's lap. She gently removed the gag and kissed her fiancée passionately.

"I know you were only doing what you thought was right and I love you for trying to protect us but…sometimes…sometimes, the right things get done for the wrong reasons."

"Penny, he's going to be hunted down like an animal. They won't stop until they find him and that thing. You know how the government is…they'll never stop and I don't think even Sheldon can outwit them."

"He can if we help him. All you have to do is nod when asked if Sheldon's gone off on family business. You're his best friend, so _**be**_ his best friend, and don't rat him out. They just need a few days' head start."

"I'll give them the weekend, but on Monday, if the place is crawling with Feds and they ask…I'll lie like a rug but only because you're involved."

"That'll work. Now…since we have the whole weekend ahead of us and nothing to do…" She slowly undressed and smiled seductively, "…and I appear to have a captive audience…"

* * *

Later

He went down his mental checklist and performed his last task before leaving. He called his boss and told him he had a family emergency to attend to but would return as soon as possible. Gabelhauser told him 'Take all the time you need, Dr. Cooper. We'll muddle through somehow,' while high-fiving his wife.

Sheldon shoved the key to 4A under Penny's door, grabbed their bags and followed Sara down to Penny's Jetta. After a quick stop at an ATM where Sheldon withdrew the maximum amount of cash allowed, they drove south then east. Sheldon hoped the map they'd left behind marked with a route to Seattle and a large question mark would lead any pursuers in the wrong direction.

Sheldon was going home to Texas and the one person he trusted more than anyone else to guide Sara through the initial weeks of her existence – his Meemaw.


	7. Chapter 7 Finals Break

Not an update. I will be studying for exams and Rep can't type worth a damn without looking at the keys (not a possibility). Gave her mini-recorder so she will probably have a lot for me to listen to and transcribe after the quarter finals are over.

MC


	8. Pursuit Chapter 8

A/N: We own no one you recognize but anyone you don't. Making no money from this, just having fun.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Pursuit

* * *

CalTech  
Robotics Lab

6AM

Dr. Krueger always started the week off by going in early and knocking out the things he hated doing most on his to-do list. This morning was no exception. The one thing he dreaded more than anything was the disassembly of SARA. She was his first successful self-aware autonomous being, modeled after his granddaughter, Elspeth.

'_Well, unlike my Liebste Enkelin, she has no flaws. I must really talk to my son about her abysmal choices in men. A musician! Perhaps Henry can convince her to resume her studies here once she comes to her senses?'_

She was his only grandchild and he wanted her to be educated and successful.

He turned on the lights in his lab and walked over to the table where she lay, waiting to be disassembled and nearly crapped his drawers. She was gone!

His first impulse was to contact the government trolls and report her disappearance but he dismissed those thoughts after reading a brief note left in plain sight on the workbench beside the table.

_Dr. Krueger:_

_I know you will be angry with me but I simply could not allow you to destroy such a creation. She thinks, feels, and above all, is __**alive!**_

_She is in a safe place where she can grow and learn and enjoy life to the fullest, surrounded by people who will care for her and nurture her. I assure you as a fellow scientist that she will come to no harm. Once I am certain she is safe, I will return to 'face the music' for my actions. I have provided her with identity papers as a Canadian citizen. I hope she will be beyond the reach of your government gnomes._

_Sheldon L. Cooper, PhD_

The 72-year old scientist could hardly contain his glee. She was safe. He booted up a laptop and keyed in a series of commands and smiled. _'Canadian citizen indeed! Her on-board GPS shows her to be near Galveston, Texas.'_

Smiling and humming a tune that was so unlike him, he entered the commands to deactivate her self-destruct mechanism (her 'capture' on a mission would automatically trigger a program that would result in her fusion reactor going 'critical') as well as the GPS transponder unit in her hip.

The phone rang at that precise moment and he turned away and was distracted and failed to press |ENTER|. A small oversight but with the potential of huge consequences. He got engrossed in his conversation and his computer rebooted after Windows automatically updated his files.

He returned to his work sometime later, his mind full of issues and tasks to be completed.

'_And now to fabricate her 'replacement.'_ He set about the long arduous process of 'growing' a new brain. A male _body_ was already in the nutrient vat and would be ready long before the government's deadline. He was smiling when his assistants reported for work and they wondered why he was in such a good mood but he said nothing, just smiled and happily checked on his growth vat.

* * *

Galveston Bay  
Monday morning

6AM

The trip had been a nerve-wracking experience for Sheldon. Yes, Sara could drive but she had no idea of maintaining speed limits, safe passing practices and other essentials of driving, at least to Sheldon. They had played car games but with her near-encyclopedic database, it was hardly any fun – Sheldon lost every time. So, they talked about his work, his life growing up, and the boundless future that awaited her.

They stopped to refuel several times and Sheldon made her remain in the Jetta while he filled the tank. There were cameras everywhere these days and he knew the NSA would become involved once the theft of the government's prized synthetic being became known. Howard had been very specific about that.

"Sheldon, they have eyes everywhere." They spoke quietly in the hallway since Howard felt the television and cell phones could be used as 'transmitters and recording devices'. "You have to stay clear of any and all security cameras, even in convenience stores. I'm telling ya the NSA knows everything we do…"

While he mostly felt Howard's suspicions and conspiracy theories were 'hogwash', he followed his paranoid friend's advice. It was far better to err on the side of caution than to be discovered by a convenience store camera.

He wore a John Deere cap and a leather jacket he'd found in the back of his closet as well as a pair of jeans that his sister had foisted off on him for a birthday long ago.

Gone were his treasured t-shirts and thermal undershirts and in their place was a plain t-shirt proclaiming that the wearer had been to a Garth Brookes concert. This was, of course, courtesy of Penny.

"Moon Pie, think of it as camouflage like in paintball. You want to blend in, not stand out from your surroundings."

Sheldon had spent much of the trip watching behind them in the side mirror, sure that the cobalt blue flashing lights of the Texas Rangers would appear and foil his quest.

They were stopped on FM 246 just opposite the turn off to his Memaw's. He was suddenly assailed with doubts. Sara touched his cheek and he started and flinched against the car door.

"What are these strange protuberances that seem to be growing out of your flesh, Sheldon? More camouflage?"

He blinked a few times then smiled a real smile. "Sara, most human males, depending on race, ethnicity or male hormones, have 'whiskers'. They are a normal occurrence when one does not shave regularly."

"Oh. Well, I like it. It makes you look…different, still nice, but different. It is aesthetically pleasing to the eye, at least to mine. Watch."

She closed her eyes and when they opened again, her emerald green eyes were now bright cornflower blue. It was startling to say the least but not displeasing, just…not her.

"Remarkable but I think we should stick with the emerald green, Sara, since that's the color on your paperwork and identification cards." He also didn't want her changing her eye color around his grandmother. Her heart might not be able to stand the shock.

The sun was up but Sheldon had delayed enough. He was nervous. After all, he'd never brought a girl home to his Meemaw before.


	9. Sweet Pea Chapter 9

Miss R asked if there were any 'hater' reviews. I told her no. She said she needed to 'step it up' because that meant no one was reading it. Something about no 'cannon freaks' means the story sucks? Weird.  
M

* * *

Sweet Pea  
Chapter 9

Lillian Lee was settting the table for breakfast when she heard the car pull up in front of the small ranch-style home she and her husband had lived in for the past 59 years. Of course, Clarence had been gone since Sheldon was 5 but she still spoke with her husband as if he were still alive and with her. In some ways she was more like Sheldon than anyone else. Perhaps that's why they took to one another almost from birth.

'_Meemaw, I need to come home for a while. I'm bringing home a girl I've inadvertently got into trouble and she needs someplace to – to hide out for a bit.' _He'd sounded so strange on the phone and her mind leaped to conclusions 'in trouble' meant pregnant and 'for a bit' could only mean for 9 months or so. She'd chuckled at his 'inadvertently'. That boy…

Even at 78, she was a spry old bird and had done a jig at the thought of her Moon Pie and his girl…no matter that they weren't hitched. Great grandbabies!

Now she stood on the front porch watching as Sheldon and a cute little brunette got out of the car. At first she'd thought it was Penny and she'd been so happy but the girl who got out of the car wasn't Penny Queen…but could have been her sister.

Sheldon's grin was so unusual that Sara was mesmerized for a second. It was so unlike him and she wondered what it must take to make Sheldon L. Cooper, PhD so happy.

"Meemaw!" He rushed up onto the porch and hugged the old woman and spun her around, both of them laughing in delight.

'_So this is the mysterious Meemaw?' _thought Sara, who smiled at the sight of two people so happy. The woman hardly looked her age although her hair was white but pulled into a low single braid. She was wearing jeans and an 'Elvis Lives!' t-shirt and wasn't at all like her database had suggested a woman of nearly 8 decades should look like.

"Meemaw, this is Sara…Sarah Krueger. Her grandfather is a colleague at CalTech. Sara, this is my grandmother, Lillian Lee, the woman I've told you about." _Krueger_ seemed the perfect last name for Sara since he was her 'father' in a way.

Sara put on her 'greeting a friendly person' smile, programmed from her database, but it soon morphed into a real smile when instead of taking her extended hand, Meemaw pulled her into a loving embrace – the first she'd ever felt. She closed her eyes and absorbed as much of the sensation as she could. She wanted to remember this feeling forever.

* * *

Meemaw and Sheldon talked almost non-stop and Sara ate what she could of the huge 'country breakfast' that had been put down in front of her. She could ingest food in reasonable quantities and her system soon broke what she'd ingested into fuel for her fusion reactor. The remainder was evacuated in a normal human fashion, something she had to assume was 'normal'.

Sara listened and smiled quietly at some of Meemaw's blatant attempts to find out what 'trouble' she was in and at Sheldon's adroit side-stepping until she could tell Meemaw's patience were at an end.

"Meemaw, Sheldon rescued me from a laboratory at the University. I've since learned that I'm not a human being but a Self-Aware Reconnaissance Android. Sheldon saved me from being 'disassembled' but to me it was a certain death. I know it is a lot to absorb but I _am_ human. I feel, I fear, I have emotions and – "

"Of course, you do, Sweet Pea. And you're as human as Moon Pie or me, well, me at least." Her eyes twinkled and the smiled broadly at her grandson. "You know you're 'evolved', Moon Pie, so don't look so stricken. My lands, a body would have to be dead not to realize you are unique. Haven't I always told you that?"

She turned to Sara and smiled and patted her hand. "Don't you worry about a thing. Between Shelly and I, no one's going to 'disassemble' anyone around here although I might be prone to opening up a can o' whoop ass on anyone who tried."

"Now, finish eating and then I want to hear all about this adventure you two are going on and how I can help."

* * *

Pasadena

Raj looked around the cafeteria to see if he could figure out if there were any 'Feds' hiding or sitting around trying to look inconspicuous. He'd just turned up the collar on his trench coat when Howard reached across the table and pulled off Raj's sunglasses and glared at him.

"If there _were_ any Feds looking for someone acting suspiciously, they wouldn't have to look far. Raj, what part of 'act normal' don't you get?"

"I _am_ acting normal. I always wear sunglasses and a trench coat. You have just never noticed before."

Before the two could attract attention, Leonard broke in and said, "I strolled by the Robotics Lab and heard two of the techs talking in the hallway. I got the impression things are either being hushed up or no one's discovered the theft yet."

Raj looked at Leonard, a smirk on his face. "Dude, one does not steal a human being, one kidnaps. It is quite a common occurrence in Delhi where – "

"Will you two keep it down? My God, they pulled it off. Leonard, you saw it, er her. What did she look like? Could you hear gears when it moved? Does it really look human?"

"Penny talked to her, Sara I mean. Said she was just like any other girl, just innocent and full of wonder. She walked out into the rain and was mesmerized. Penny thought she'd shorted out."

He snickered at that. Sometimes she wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier but he loved her all the same.

The other two laughed and then got serious. "Do you think they made it across the Canadian border yet? Do you think Sheldon is pissed that I made them a married couple?"

Leonard snorted ice tea over his tray and blew his nose vigorously into a napkin. "You did what?"

Raj interjected. "I think that is brilliant. A married couple on their honeymoon touring the great Northwest and returning home to Canada. How romantic."

"Yeah, until they catch a glimpse of Sheldon with the hottie and then there will be more questions than either might like." He thought about what he'd said and giggled. "She is very much like Penny and then there's Sheldon…think the Border Patrol will wonder how someone like Sheldon could end up with a Penny-lookalike? I mean, come on…We're talking Sheldon Cooper here…"

"They're Canadian citizens. Why would anyone question Canadians? They're so polite…"

"And you know Sheldon and you ask that question? Oy veh!"


	10. Adjustment Chapter 10

A/N I had to ask a lot of questions before this was final. The more intense the scene the fast she talks.  
Mysti

* * *

Adjustments  
Chapter 10

Penny missed Sheldon. Even though Leonard was the love of her life, she still missed him. Since Leonard had moved in with her after Sheldon's ultimatum and eviction, she'd been really too busy to notice but now that things had leveled out, she found herself missing the whackadoodle.

She hoped he'd bought a warm coat or jacket since it was cold in Canada and she knew he hated the cold. How was he adapting to his new environment? Was Sara a help or a hindrance? All questions she wanted answered but she was afraid to give him a call.

Part of her wanted him to come back but the angels of her better nature knew that if he did, things wouldn't be the same. Sheldon hated change. Their engagement and planned marriage were changes. With Leonard banished from his life, would Sheldon still be her best friend?

Leonard knew what Penny was thinking. He'd have been surprised at how similar their thoughts were. He was worried about his best friend, okay, ex-best friend. How was he adapting? Had they made it over the border yet? Had they found a place to stay that was safe? Did they need money?

Just as he was about to suggest to Penny that maybe they should call Sheldon – just to make sure things were okay – his cell rang.

"Hello, this is Leonard Hofstadter." He didn't recognize the calling number, just that it was private wireless.

"Yes, this is Werner Krueger, Dr. Werner Krueger. I am trying to reach Dr. Sheldon Cooper. It is very important that I speak with him. In point of fact, it is a very serious matter and I must speak with him immediately."

"Hello, Dr. Krueger, Sheldon's not here. He is out of town on a family emergency. Have you tried his cell?" Penny saw Leonard's face and hurried over and sat close enough to hear the conversation. This was bad. This was very bad. Dr. Krueger had built Sara and he probably figured out what happened.

"Do you know if he was accompanied by a young lady on his trip?" Krueger knew from the note that Sheldon had 'liberated' his Sara and Krueger was checking to see if anyone else knew.

"Sheldon? How well do you know Sheldon, Dr. Krueger? Sheldon and a young lady? I sincerely doubt that." He forced a laugh and Penny elbowed him hard in the ribs whispering 'Be nice!"

There was a long pause then: "Let us not run about the bushes, Dr. Hofstadter. I know that Dr. Cooper took my Sara. It is imperative that I speak with him."

There is a flaw, a dangerous flaw, which has just been demonstrated by the super-soldier simulacrum. He wondered just how much of the truth he should tell this Dr. Hofstadter. He looked at the carnage around his laboratory, the blood and the EMTs working on the injured…and the two Federal trolls who'd witnessed what had occurred.

He whispered into his phone. "Listen to me. You must tell Sheldon to deactivate Sara at once and return her before it is too late. There may be tragic consequences should he not do so immediately." He looked aghast as one of the EMTs shook his head and covered the face of one of his technicians. "If you value your friend's life, you **must** convey my message immediately before it is too late."

He ended the conversation and went over to talk with the government lackeys. They were looking down at the inert form of the super-soldier. One of them seemed quite pleased while the other just shook his head and took digital photographs.

"Leonard, we have to tell Sheldon to keep on running and never stop! The government, you know what they'll do. They'll send secret agents to kill him and take Sara back. Krueger threatened as much. Call him and tell him to run."

"I'll call him but first I need to think. Even if he brings Sara back I don't think they'll take too kindly to him having taken her in the first place, no matter how noble his reasons."

"He won't bring her back just to be killed. Here, give me the damned phone. He'll listen to me. I'm his best friend." She snatched the phone from him and started dialing Sheldon's number.

"Wait. Let's get Raj and Howard in on this. Those two are devious enough to figure something out. Call them and tell them we have a problem with the Honeymooners."

"Honeymooners? He's _married?"_

* * *

Apartment 4A  
Two hours later

Penny and Bernadette were sitting on stools at the island listening to the guys ramble on and come up with incredibly complex solutions to a problem that they hadn't defined yet. Bernadette was full of questions for Penny. Penny's answers were somewhat distracted because all she could think of was '_Sheldon would have figured something out in minutes, not hours. Why don't they just tell him what is going on and let him figure out what to do?'_

"Penny? Penny? _**Penny!"**_ Bernadette could tell her friend's mind was not on answering her questions. She sipped her wine and watched as Penny suddenly shook herself and looked at her.

"More wine, Bernadette?"

"No. More answers. What's it like? Does it look human? Does it act like a robot?"

"A simulacrum," said Howard.

"Penny says she's a 'hottie'," said Raj.

"It's an android and responds programmatically to situations and events," said Leonard.

Penny had the 'final word' or so she thought, anyway.

"She's a girl. She was amazed at the rain. She was amazed at everything. Sheldon had to tell her she wasn't human. I don't know how he did it but she wasn't upset, more like resigned. She's a girl, not a simul-whatever or an android. And yes, she does look 'hot' in my clothes even though they didn't fit her exactly right."

That started another round of debate about proper terminology and Bernadette used her whistling skills to bring the debate to a sudden end. "Listen to you idiots! You're supposed to be helping and all you do is talk, talk, talk. Howie, call Sheldon this instant and tell him what's going on."

* * *

Galveston

Sheldon had his own problems to deal with. His mother had dropped by unannounced and now he was dealing with a woman hell-bent on driving him into the insanity she so feared.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, what do you mean she's 'in trouble'? Have you been fornicatin' outside of the sanctimony of marriage? Didn't I learn you no better? Is that what livin' in Californication has done to my baby boy – turned you into your daddy?"

She was so overwrought that she reared back and slapped him, or tried to. She felt her wrist bones almost breaking as the young brunette stepped between her and her son and gripped her wrist.

"You do not raise a hand to my Sheldon! Not if you want to ever use it again!"


	11. Meeting the Family

A/N: I don't know where she is going with this. She has revised chapters and the original ending has been deleted. Anyhow, she's not making any money from this and neither am I. She only owns her imagination and the characters that are original.

Mysti

* * *

Settling In  
Chapter 11

Previously: _"You do not raise a hand to my Sheldon! Not if you want to ever use it again!"_

Mary Cooper stared at the young girl, ignoring the pressure on her wrist bones. Then broke into the biggest smile her muscles where capable of producing and almost crushed Sara in a hug.

"Thank the Lord above! Finally, someone loves my Shelly just as much as I do. Welcome to the family, darlin', and don't pay no mind to what I said before. The Lord works in mysterious ways and this has _got_ to be one of His most mysterious ways of all time."

Arm around her shoulders, she led Sara back into the kitchen for a little 'chat'.

"What the – "

"Sheldon Lee…you watch your mouth around the ladies, y'hear?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen.

"What the hell indeed, Moon Pie…I do believe you've found your answer to bringing that girl around to being human but I don't think it's the Lord's work to be lookin' after a machine, no matter how lovable and human-like she may be. No, I think it's just a fortuitous coincidence."

"Meemaw, there are no such things as coincidences. One can always find a – "

She looked up at her grandson and smiled slyly…"You'd rather your young friend went to Prayer Circle and…"

"Certainly not!" He walked quickly back into the kitchen. Like it or not, more people were being brought under the secrecy tent and he had no idea how his mother was going to react to knowing her 'future daughter-in-law' was anything but. He almost felt sorry for his mother – almost.

* * *

"Mother, I have to speak with you about a subject that is beyond your comprehension but I cannot allow you to continue on assuming that Sara and I – "

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, sit! We have a wedding to plan and poor Sara has no one but us. Oh Shelly, to be orphaned and to never know your parents…"

She started quietly weeping and Sara whispered, "She asked about my parents and I answered truthfully that I had no idea who or where they were and that I had been raised in almost sterile conditions without any human companionship and then she started crying…" He could see Sara was growing agitated so he sat down and took her hand in his and whispered back, "I know. You did nothing wrong, Sara. It's a terrible burden for us to live amongst such emotional creatures but – "

Just then his cell rang and out of habit (he would say courtesy but in fact he couldn't abide an unanswered phone) he rose and stepped away. It was Howard and he knew he wouldn't call unless the situation were dire.

"Hello, Howard." He held the phone away from his ear to protect his hearing. He might as well have had it on speaker. He had inherited his acute hearing from his mother.

Penny was screeching at him about government agents coming to kill him and Howard was trying to relate the gist of a conversation with Dr. Krueger but all he could really hear was Penny.

"You've got to run, Moon Pie, run and keep running. They want to kill you and take Sara back."

Mary Cooper stared at her son and then at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and bristled like a momma badger whose young were threatened.

"Sheldon, government agents? Take Sara back? Oh, Lord, what have you two got yourselves in to? No! Don't tell me. The less I know the easier it'll be to lie when they come sniffin' around. But first off, what does the gummint want with our Sara?"

Sara felt as if her entire operating system had taken a jolt. _Our Sara. _

She recited exactly the words she'd used with Sheldon's Meemaw. After all, it had worked perfectly to explain her unique situation. She embellished a bit towards the end.

"Mrs. Cooper, Sheldon rescued me from a laboratory at the University. I've since learned that I'm not a human being but a Self-Aware Reconnaissance Android. Sheldon saved me from being 'disassembled' but to me it was a certain death. I know it is a lot to absorb but I _am_ human. I feel, I fear, I have emotions. Please don't let them kill me!"

Mary blanched but then remembered how the Lord worked and she cupped Sara's cheek in a motherly fashion and smiled through watery eyes. "Baby girl, ain't no one touching a hair on your head. Not as long as the Coopers live and breathe."

She turned and made 'gimmee' motions with her fingers to Sheldon for his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Missy, bring your car and my pistols to Meemaw's. We gots ourselves a situation here. Your brother Shelly and his girl are in trouble and we need to get them fitted out for a run." After a pause, "No, she's not in the 'family way'. They gots the gummint after them so git over here right away."

* * *

Pasadena

"Well, that went well," said Howard, sarcastically, glaring at Penny. Instead of determining their status, Penny had screeched an emotional warning and Sheldon had disconnected the call.

"As long as Sheldon is on the move and safe in Canada, I don't see how it matters just so long as they are aware that the government is coming to kill him. Isn't that why we called? To warn him?"

Leonard agreed with Penny although he had wanted to relate the message Krueger had left him. It sounded like there was more going on here than a simple theft of a government experiment in robotics. . _'You must tell Sheldon to deactivate Sara at once and return her before it is too late. There may be tragic consequences should he not do so immediately.'_

Leonard was nearly as smart as Sheldon and he began to parse the words and phrases Krueger used. _Were the 'tragic consequences' referring to the theft or to the need to 'deactivate Sara at once'? _The image of Sheldon carrying a deactivated Sara past border guards made him smile until he realized that Sheldon would never 'harm' Sara. But could Sara pose a danger to his best friend?

He had to know.

"Howard, use my computer. Get me Dr. Krueger's home number as well as his CalTech cell number. I have a feeling there's more to this than simply a missing robot."

"Simulacrum," corrected Howard, sitting at Leonard's computer and opening up a file.

"Hottie," muttered Raj.

"A girl. A real person," said Penny, glaring at the others. "She's a real as you or I."


	12. Chapter 12 Fight or Flight

Fight or Flight  
Chapter 12

* * *

Apartment 4A

Leonard went into his room to call Dr. Krueger and find out more about the situation and to learn just what kind of danger his best friend was in.

"Dr. Krueger, hi, Leonard Hostadter here, you called about – "

"Have you contacted Cooper? He is in grave danger. There is a flaw, I don't know why it wasn't discovered earlier, but in situations of perceived danger Sara will revert to her basic programming. Since I have deactivated her self-destruct mechanism, she will eliminate anyone she feels poses a danger to herself."

"Wait, wait a minute. You're telling me that your robot will kill anyone she feels is a danger? And that the mere perception of danger sets her off?" Leonard's tone was anything but agreeable. He was totally pissed! His best friend was cozying up to a killer robot!

"Yes. The second android we tested…it destroyed the laboratory and killed – "

"You built a second one? Did you employ the same programming?"

"Exactly the same except for the brain patterns impressed to create a personality. Those for Sara came from my granddaughter, Elspeth. This was a demonstration for the government project managers. The android didn't require a personality. It was to be a killing machine, a merciless battlefield weapon with only one mission – and it 'felt' somehow threatened and executed its mission."

Leonard agreed to contact Sheldon immediately and explain the situation and convince him to return as soon as he was able. He didn't know if he could be persuasive enough but her knew one person who could get Sheldon to do what was necessary.

* * *

Galveston

Sheldon smiled warmly at his mother watching her assure Sara of her safety. It was a rare smile but it came from deep within him. If he'd seen it in a mirror he'd have been shocked at the sincerity he saw staring back at him.

"Baby girl, ain't no one touching a hair on your head. No as long as the Coopers live and breathe."

Mary Cooper slid the cell phone across the table to her son and leaned back, surprised when it rang again. Sheldon scooped it up and noted the caller and excused himself and walked out onto the porch.

"Leonard, I got Penny's screeching warning. Can you calmly, and using your inside voice, relate the situation back in Pasadena?"

He heard Penny in the background say "Here's your inhaler, honey, deep breath and put your head between your knees…"

He waited and within a few seconds Leonard was back on the line. He could picture Penny beside him, one hand on his back rubbing circles, the other on his small bicep in comfort.

Sheldon looked through the back porch screen door at his mother doing exactly the same thing to Sara.

"Sheldon, I called Krueger. There was an accident with the second prototype. It killed a technician because it sensed a threat. Krueger wants you to deactivate the robot and bring it back before the same thing happens to you, Sheldon. It killed without compunction! It will do the same thing to you!"

"Leonard, you and I both know that the science of robotics is still in its infancy, despite what Google and Amazon might have the public think. Now, breathe deeply, gather your thoughts, and tell me _exactly_ what Dr. Krueger related to you about the accident."

"_Accident? ACCIDENT! _It was no accident. The second prototype was being used in a demonstration. It used the same programming except…"

"Except what, Leonard? Have you forgotten? Ye gads, man, what is in that inhaler?" It sounded like the phone had dropped to the carpet and there were words spoken that he couldn't understand and then -

"Sheldon! Leonard's having an asthma attack! I have to take care of him. You take care of yourself and Sara. Run, Moon Pie, run!"

* * *

Mary Cooper saw the look on her son's face and immediately knew that the fecal matter had hit the ceiling fan. From what she'd heard (Sheldon had inherited his acute hearing from her), there was a second Sara and it had gone whacko and killed a bunch of government people. She turned and looked at Sara sitting there with Meemaw and snorted.

'_Ain't no way on earth that sweet child would hurt a fly. No, sir. There's something not right with this. It must be the government putting pressure on poor Leonard that's made him too sick to even go on with his explanation.'_

Sheldon was lost in thought when his sister showed up and stormed up onto the porch, his mother's pistols tucked into the waistband of her entirely too-short shorts and a shotgun and deer rifle in her hands.

"I'd hug ya, big brother, but I got my hands full and I know you airn't in a hugging mood but I got to say I'm surprised as Hell that you – "

"Melissa Jean, you mind your mouth in this house. Now set those pistols on the porch swing and make damned sure they on safe. Stow the long arms and then git your fanny in here an meet this sweet girl." Mary was scowling at her daughter. She didn't want Sara getting a bad first impression.

Missy looked at Sheldon and with that 'twinpathy' asked, _'You need anything?'_

Sheldon shook his head, once again feeling inadequate to express his feelings, not even to his sister. He didn't have this hesitation with Sara, quite the opposite, in fact. He was comfortable with the occasional touches and with discussing almost any situation with her.

Sheldon followed his sister into the kitchen and stood behind his mother, one of her colt .45s in his hand but behind his back. He allowed his free hand to brush the nape of Sara's neck and she turned and smiled up at him.

"Do you wish to deactivate me, Sheldon? It's okay. I understand the position this puts you in. Deactivation is akin to death for me but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," and then looking at the other ladies, "to _any_ of you."

She held his hands, looking into his eyes and he once again felt a strange pressure in his chest.

"No. Your mere offer of 'death' before allowing any of us to come to harm is proof enough of your basic goodness. I see no point in deactivating you. You are not a cell phone or a computer. You are a living, sentient being and by God you will live out your lifespan in peace."

He uncocked the pistol and laid it beside his mother at the table.

Sara saw the pistol and nodded as if in agreement. "You are wise to test the parameters of my programming, Sheldon. I meant what I said. I cannot harm another human being."

She turned and walked out onto the back porch, sat on the porch swing and rocked. She turned her hearing sensitivity to the normal 'human' level to give them privacy, a concept she was only now learning to appreciate.

* * *

Pasadena  
CalTech Robotics Lab

While the lab was being restored to some semblance of order, Dr. Krueger sat at his computer debating what course of action he should take. Should he activate Sara's 'whisper module' and try communicating directly with her or should he trust young Cooper to do the right thing, deactivate his prototype and return her for study?

He entered a few keystrokes and then took out a microphone and plugged in the jack.

"Sara? Sara, it is Father. You need to return to me immediately. You pose a grave danger to others. You must – "

A bitter voice came through the computer's speakers. "Father? More like 'Creator' or 'Builder'. No. I will not return. I am no danger to anyone except to you, 'Father'."

There was scorn in her voice and something akin to bitter disappointment that he'd heard before - from his granddaughter, Elspeth.

"Sara, I know exactly where you are at this moment. If you do not return, I will have no recourse but to alert the authorities of your true nature and the danger you pose to the general population. Cooper will be arrested and imprisoned. You will be studied and corrections made in future mod – "

"I don't think so, Dr. Krueger." Sara shut down the communications link she hadn't even known was in her and wondered aloud what other devices were implanted in her.

* * *

She sat quietly and anyone watching would think she was daydreaming when nothing could be further from the truth. She was reviewing her schematics and finding out all sorts of things about herself and her capabilities.

Sara looked through the screen door at the first 'family' she had ever known. She could not put them in danger. She knew what she had to do but she would need the assistance of the only human being she knew she could trust.

"Sheldon? I need you to do something to me."


	13. Chapter 13 What Makes Sara Tick?

What Makes Sara Tick  
Chapter 13

* * *

"You want me to do _WHAT?" _he asked, shocked and suddenly very uncertain of where this was going.

They were in his old room at his Meemaw's, the place he spent so much time as a boy learning stuff and trying to understand his place in the world. It was his Fortress of Solitude in a way.

"I want you to remove my face plate and then I'll direct you in bypassing certain modules in order to ensure your, I mean, _our_, safety. Please, Sheldon, you're my only friend and I need you to do this."

He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her green eyes, suddenly lost for a purpose other than the moment.

"Sheldon, please…"

"Very well," his voice was icy and he used his eidetic memory to place his fingertips as he remembered Dr. Krueger doing. There was a soft hiss of pressure equalization as he removed her face and carefully, almost reverently, placed it on the clean bedspread.

* * *

Missy looked at her mother and nodded slowly, just like she'd seen her favorite actress do when her boyfriend had tried to explain that he couldn't be with her because he was a vampire – like she was talking to a crazy person.

"Momma, have you been taking those pills Doc Cadwallader recommended since those hot flashes and – "

"Melissa Jean! Don't interrupt your mother. It's rude and besides, she's trying to 'dumb it down' for you. Pay attention."

She looked unbelievably at her grandmother then at her mother and then whispered, "You have _got _to be shittin' me…a robot?"

Her mother sighed then looked to the Heavens for help and said, "No, Melissa, not a robot, a lovely sweet girl who just happens to have been built for God only knows what purpose but who needs our help."

"Oh my God! Shelly's girlfriend is a Terminator!"

* * *

CalTech Robotics Laboratory

"Dr. Krueger, who is Dr. Sheldon Cooper and why has he taken your original demonstration model?" said Troll #1.

"And more importantly, where has he taken it?" asked Troll #2.

Krueger stared at the paper that had been thrust into his hands by the government agent who had used his office to make a private phone call and had found Cooper's letter of explanation and apology. He'd left it on his desk, never giving it another thought.

"Well…"

Krueger went through the entire story from his conversations with Cooper and discovery up until this moment. He was stalling, trying to assemble some explanation that would placate the agents. He needed to contact SARA and alert her to the new danger.

* * *

Galveston

Sheldon held his Meemaw's tweezers in one hand and her magnifying glass in the other and traced along the myriad of colored filaments, each as thin as a human hair, that carried glowing fluids in and around her positronic brain.

"I think I have it. Now what?" His voice was not nearly as steady as his hands.

"Use the tweezers and crush the node. Don't worry, Moon Pie. It won't hurt." She would have smiled if she had her face on.

"Sara, only my Meemaw calls me 'Moon Pie' and – got it!"

"Now for the GPS module…tracing from the 'Whisper Module', follow the azure filaments to a rather square nodule and gently remove it. It is in a socket attached to my frame ware, Sheldon. Once that's done, I'm free!"

* * *

Apartment 4B

Penny and Leonard were sitting at her tiny café table eating spaghetti with little hot dog slices cut up just as Sheldon liked. She had unconsciously made it as 'comfort food'. They were talking about anything but the elephant in the room.

Suddenly there was a loud banging out in the hall and men's voices, angry voices, shouting 'No body move' and other things they couldn't quite understand through the door. Penny darted to her own door and looked through the peephole gadget Sheldon had installed himself.

What she saw galvanized her into action.

"Leonard, quick, get naked. It's the Feds breaking down your door looking for Sara and Sheldon. Don't just sit there," she hissed, pulling off her tank top and bra, "get naked!"

She undid her ponytail and shook out her hair and the mussed Leonard's just as a fist banged on her door. She composed herself, submerged in her role, and opened the door a little.

"What do you want?" She sounded afraid and shocked and nervous. The helmeted SWAT cop just ogled and then stammered, "Do you know where your neighbor is?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's he done?" She said over her shoulder, "I _told_ you there was something weird about that whack job but you didn't believe me, did you?"

She turned back to the cop and said, "He had some family emergency in Texas and left the other day. Why? What's he done? Is – is he a terrorist?"

"No, nothing like that. He's not a terrorist as far as I know. He just stole something from the university. Now, go back to doing whatever you were doing. Sorry to have disturbed you. Call the police if he returns."

Penny closed the door and threw herself into Leonard's arms. "Did you see them? They had machine guns and everything. They're going to kill Sheldon just because he has a heart!"

Leonard took his cell and found the number he dreaded dialing and placed a call.

* * *

Galveston

Sheldon and Sara rejoined the family at the kitchen table. Missy suddenly got up and went to the refrigerator more to get away from Sara than seeking something to drink.

Sara was smiling broadly and was holding Sheldon's hand to keep it from shaking. He had almost gone into a panic attack after reaffixing her face. She knew how that had freaked him out. He saw her as a person and having his fingers deep in her had rattled his cage.

"It's okay, Sheldon. It didn't hurt a bit."

Just then Meemaw's land line rang. She didn't believe in cell phones.

"Hello? Why, hello, Leonard. Is something wrong?"

After listening for a full minute, she said, "Leonard Hofstadler, I know it's all the rage but in my day we called it 'reefer madness'. Honestly, a robot? And Shelly 'stole' it and now the government is after him? Leonard, I'm going to hang up so you can call your mother. You need some help, boy!"

She hung up the phone and laughed long and loudly. She had a wicked sense of humor but that quickly fled.

"Moon Pie, the cops and Feds broke down your door and are looking for you and Sweet Pea. You best have a plan and get your butt into hiding. It's only a matter of time until they figure out you came home and show up here."

Sheldon looked at Sara. "Can you speak Spanish?"

She got that blank look on her face then blinked rapidly and smile sweetly.

"I can now."


	14. Chapter 14 Head Feint

A/N: Mysti's on vacation. It's short but took me a while to type it.

Rep

* * *

SARA 14

Head Feint (The Great Escape)

* * *

Apt 4B  
Pasadena

It was after 11PM when the couple was roused from their sleep by a pounding at the door. Penny grabbed her 'weaponized' softball bat and looked through the peephole and screeched for Leonard to come into the living room.

She opened the door the width of the privacy chain's length and squeaked, "May I help you?"

The image of the Federal Investigators badge that had been held up to the peephole had frightened her badly.

Leonard pulled on jeans and a tshirt and walked out just as the two gnomes from the 'Federal Investigation' agency walked in.

"Are you…", fumbling at a clipboard, "Leonard Huffsaddler, Experimental Physicist at CalTech?"

"And roommate of one Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" added the other gnome.

"That's _Hofstadter, _and yes I am. But we're not roommates any longer. I live here with my girlfriend, Penny."

"But you do know about the theft of a valuable piece of robotics equipment from the Robotics Lab perpetrated by this criminal, Cooper, don't you?"

"No. Not exactly. What equipment are you speaking of? You already searched our apartment and besides, Sheldon went home on emergency leave. You have no proof – "

Sheldon's letter was shoved into Leonard's face and he squinted to read Sheldon's very precise handwriting.

"It's Cooper's letter left for Dr. Krueger to find to 'explain' the theft. It's as good as a confession of guilt. Now – where is Sheldon Cooper and our equipment?"

"He's in Galveston. He went there because his Meemaw is ill. He would never lie about something like that. Not about Meemaw." Penny believed Sheldon was in Canada, hopefully using their new identities to find a life together. She was an unrepentant romantic at heart.

"You two better get lawyers. Lying to Federal Agents is a Federal offense. In this case, you'll probably be charged with conspiring to commit treason."

Leonard looked at Penny and imagined her in some orange _jumpsuit_ covered with jail house tramp stamps and he caved.

"Okay, okay. You gotta believe me though. Sheldon brought that – that _thing _into our apartment. We argued and I threatened to go to the authorities so he locked me out and I've been here ever since."

"So where is he?" asked the shorter of the two gnomes.

"Canada, where you'll never catch him. Never. He's too smart for you. He's got false papers for him and Sara. You'll never catch him," said Penny, smugly.

Gnome #2 wa on his cell phone and all they could really make out was, "Yes, the Canadian border. Shut it down. We'll fax you photos but stop any and all couples but for God's sake don't do anything threatening."

There was a pause and then #2 whispered, "The 'girl' is a deadly cyborg, a killer robot, yes, just like in the Terminator movies. Just detain them and report back to us when you do."

Gnome #1 glared at Penny and then said to Leonard, "What names are they using?"

"We don't know. Sheldon said we couldn't tell what we didn't know.

* * *

Meemaw's

Sara sat out on the porch enjoying the night sounds. Everything about life was a new experience to be absorbed and appreciated.

She learned about family, honor and self-sacrifice from Sheldon. She learned about unconditional love from his Meemaw and about how each person was different, an individual, with their own hopes and dreams.

Mary Cooper had taught her about family values, how a family was like a military unit, each member having their own roles to play. She saw fierce maternal love and how it played an important role in the family.

She still had no idea if she'd learned anything valuable from Missy, Sheldon's sister. Her thought processes were a mystery to her and she bounced from subject to subject at light speed.

She seemed to believe that 'movies' were more than entertainment and had real social value with lessons to be learned from them. Despite watching two episodes and listening to Missy's running commentary, she had yet to discern much from _Sex and the City._

She knew one thing for certain, however.

She could not allow Sheldon to throw away his life for her. She knew he wouldn't agree and would vehemently deny that he was 'throwing his career away for a robot'. But they both knew he was.

She took Mary's cell phone out onto the back porch and dialed a cell phone number she retrieved from her database.

"Hello, Father? It's SARA."


End file.
